


Thank you

by Xidaer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of Wanda thanking Vision for Sokovia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

"Vision?"

"Yes, Wanda?"

"May I sit with you?"

"Of course," he gestures to the empty seat on the bench beside him.

"I came to tell you," nervously playing with red wisps between her fingers, "to say thank you - for saving me on Sokovia."

"Wanda, I -"

"No. Do not say anyone would have our you couldn't have done anything else. That's just not true." Vision remained silent. "You saved me when I didn't care about leaving that place alive. So, thank you."

"You are welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first thing to ever post here (other than comments squeeing over other stories) and I get so overwhelmed on how good everyone's work is I figure I can't post unless my work is of that quality. But rawr! Can't be better unless I try-


End file.
